<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living with my ex, not in Texas by Ladibug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332906">Living with my ex, not in Texas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug'>Ladibug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse becomes aware of Beca's feelings to their new roommate, and decides to end things with Beca. They stay on good terms and have fun shenanigans thought the rest of their lease, will they renew it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beca Mitchell/Jesse Swanson, Stacie Conrad/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Beca we need to talk." Jesse said calmly bit sternly as he stood staring at Beca and Stacie. They had let her move in a few months ago when she was cheated on her lease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm? What's up?" She asked, tossing a piece of popcorn into Stacie's mouth. His heart hurt a little watching remembering a time not too long ago when that was them, ever since Stacie had moved in it was like he was the third wheel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In private." Beca looked up at him and nodded slowly, she got up handing the bowl back to Stacie. Stacie watched them both in concern of wanting to overstep but not wanting to leave. Jesse led Beca away to their bedroom he sat down in the chair instead of next to Beca putting obvious distance between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're scaring me Jess, what's wrong?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Last night when you thought someone was breaking in you yelled for Stacie. I was literally laying right next to you and you left, dragged her out and wouldn't let her check on things but had no problem letting me. You hid behind her and clung to her because you were scared and I wasn't even a thought in your head. When you're sad you run to her, when your angry you run to her which I understand because that's what best friends are for, what I don't understand is why you never come to me, fuck Becs you don't even come to me when your horny!" Beca listened quietly, she stared at the floor knowing she couldn't look at Jesse. He was right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-" she tried to speak but nothing would come up, she had run out of excuses. Jesse waited patiently and when it was clear that she could say anything he shook his head with a sad laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just want to know one thing okay Becs? I'm not angry. Do you love her?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I love her, she's my best friend." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know that's not what I meant. Maybe I should ask if you love me instead?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you so much Jesse you know this I'm just no-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In love with me anymore?" He finished her sentence. "It's not fair to you or me to force you to be with me Beca and you know it. I love you, and if I have to let you go I'm okay with it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't help who you fall for. Just if I could ask one favor? You can further a relationship with her. I just don't really want to see it until I can fix my heart a little bit, okay?" Beca nodded. She got up and placed a soft kiss on his forehead as a small goodbye to their relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just because I'm not in love doesn't mean I don't love you. You are my best friend too you know, I don't want you to leave but I understand if you do, at least for a little while." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you kidding? I've got six more months on this lease, you aren't getting free rent that easily." He joked lightly tapping his fist to her stomach. "You're not uh-" she snorted and hit him a little harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No I'm not pregnant." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whew could you imagine? Anyways we'll have to talk to Stacie too, not about your feelings or whatever that's your business but our break up and how things are going to be a little bit different. I'll get a blow up matress-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'll just bunk with her. You don't need to put yourself out of a bed. Oh it's not like that Jess and you know it." Jesse snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just text me if it is like that because you're loud and I'd like to be out of here." Beca hit his shoulder again laughing. "I'm proud of you. In college there was no way you could have talked to me like this, it would have ended in a screaming match of detail and anger." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Therapy and good friends helps a lot. Do you want to finish that movie with us?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now that I'm the best friend does that mean you'll sit on me and feed me popcorn?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." She paused for a moment. "I'll throw popcorn at you." He let out a dramatic sigh before patting her leg and jolting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loser owes the winner five!" He yelled, laughing and running towards the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No fair!" She yelled back running after him. "This is bullshit Jess I thought my cardio days were over!" Stacie looked up to see Jesse running down the stairs with Beca close after him yelling about cardio. She smiled assuming everything was good between her friends. Jesse got to her first slapping her hand in an excited high-five. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I win! I touched base!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey you didn't say Stacie was base! I so could have cheated." Beca pouted, plopping down gently on Stacie's lap. Stacie laughed and instinctively wrapped her arms around Beca. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything good between you guys?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Oh yeah we broke up." Beca said fishing through her pocket for her wallet. Jesse snorted at hour blunt she was but happy he was about to be paid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! Are you guys okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No we just raced for five because we're angry." Jesse said eagerly taking the five from Beca. "Thank you for your donation to my Cheeto addiction." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever. Hey Stacie do you think next time we go to the store you could donate to my slim Jim addiction?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only if you feed into my peanut m&amp;m addiction." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're all a bunch of addicts you know?" Jesse said stealing a handful of popcorn and plopping down next to Beca careful not to sit on Stacie's legs. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Are you sure you're okay? I mean a break up is a really big deal and you two are acting as if nothing has happened." Stacie said running her arm up and down Beca's arm absent-mindedly. She was worried Beca was running away from her emotions again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean..I'm sad definitely and it feels a little strange being here propped up in your bed while he's alone in there. It feels like we were more friends with a title than dating you know?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sound like there's someone else." Stacie's eyes widened and she gasped dramatically propping herself up so she could see Beca better. "Is there?!? Oh my goodness Beca!" She slapped her arm lightly. "Why didn't you tell me?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ow! Bitch." Beca grumbled rubbing her arm. "There isn't anyone else, I wasn't like cheating on him. Id never do someone like that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh babes I know, but do you like someone else?" Beca stayed silent avoiding Stacie's stare. "Hey, you can talk to me. I'm not going to tell Jesse or anything." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It wouldn't matter he already knows." Stacie gasped and aimed to hit her again but Beca caught her wrist. "You told him first?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No..he's observant. More than I am at least. He guessed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I feel better. Can I guess?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it Chloe?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No she's married." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it Amy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, she's also married and not my type." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Australian?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loud." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aubrey?" Beca smacked her causing Stacie to snort. "Emily?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? No. She's a baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She is a little sensitive.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not what I meant you dork. She's young and like my kid sister or whatever." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ashley?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No Stacie. It's not Ashley, or Jessica or Flo or anyone else!" Being yelled at didn't faze Stacie in the slightest, although it did make Jesse press his ear to the criminally thin walls hoping to catch Beca confessing her love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So who is it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it okay?!" Jesse winced on the other side. Beca was becoming defensive and if Stacie pushed she could close off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I do worry about it. I worry about you munchkin because I love you. You know that right?" Jesse bit his fist listening, this was just like in the movies. "Beca where are you going?" Jesse jumped up from his spot and quickly made it to his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it!" Beca yelled slamming the door, worried Jesse slowly peaked out his door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't do this Jesse." Beca said sadly her head pressed against her knees. Jesse knew she was small but she seemed even smaller. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How'd you know it was me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm leaning against Stacie's door dipshit." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh right. So what happened?" He asked, extending his hand to her and pulling her to her feet. He guided her into their-his room. They say down on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't really know, I just got frustrated that I can't tell her that she's the one I like. I don't want her to feel like she split us up, or that she's just a rebound." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then explain that to her Becs, you can't suffer because you're scared. I won't let you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do I even say to her? Hey Stacie I've been in love with you for years but I was scared so I took the easy way out? Oh but also Jesse broke up with me so now I don't have a cover to hide behind?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh yeah. Exactly." Jesse said blinking at how well she said it, even if she was mocking herself. "Maybe without the dumb voice and with a little more emotion but yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't do that! My brain won't let me. I feel guilty." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I led you on for all these years and I saw that ring in your drawer by the way. I can't do it, I can't! How can I go in there and tell her I've loved her since I was a fucking teenager when you are left alone with a ring and a broken heart." Jesse sighed and wrapped his arms around Beca pulling her in close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes I'm sad. Yes I was going to propose, but if it makes you feel any better I've had that ring since I was seventeen. It was my mom's. It's a little sucky that I was a cover but I know you love me and at one point you were in love with me. You can't deny yourself love because I don't have one, okay? It's going to take me a little bit to get out there but Beca you haven't been in a relationship with me mentally for at least a year, it just got a little more obvious when Stacie moved in. There's no way Stacie is the rebound you know? I mean technically I was the rebound."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't be a rebound for someone I never tried for." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what I meant. I'm not angry, or resentful to you or her. I love you, and over these last few months she's really grown on me and I love her too." A timid knock came at the door and then it slowly opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think we should talk,all of us." At Beca's confusion and Jesse's small smirk she explained a little better. "Um the walls are thin and my bed is up against the wall, I didn't mean to listen but I couldn't really help it." A look of horror crossed Beca's face while Jesse just laughed knowing he was doing the same thing earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you-" Beca asked, cutting herself short when Stacie nodded. Jesse had never seen Stacie act so timid before, it was a little unsettling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I've complied a secret stash of all our favorite snacks for emergencies and I think this counts as one." He said clapping his hands together startling Beca slightly. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>